


米兰

by darrus, Renata Lord (snowlight)



Series: 骆驼 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrus的马克系列《Camel》中的一篇。在国米对阵罗马的前一天，约了要见沃勒尔和贝特霍尔德的三架战车溜达到了米兰主教座堂广场旁边……（所谓赛前通敌。:P）</p>
            </blockquote>





	米兰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63807) by darrus. 



> 作者：darrus (@livejournal/AO3)  
> 译者：Renata Lord (snowlight@livejournal/AO3)  
> 配对：马特乌斯/克林斯曼  
> 声明：都是编的！  
> 时间：1989年9月30日，国际米兰主场3:0战胜罗马前一日。  
> 简介：《爱在意大利》插曲。
> 
> 其它出场人物：  
> 安德烈亚斯·布雷默（安迪）：德国三架战车中的第三架，效力于国际米兰。  
> 鲁道夫·沃勒尔（鲁迪）：德国前锋，效力于AC罗马。

  
**《米兰》**   


       在这个温暖的九月傍晚里，走在马金塔大街上的这三个年轻人不会引起任何人的注意。虽然他们的面孔或许会给人某种似曾相识的感觉，也不会有人想要去拦住他们试图搭一下讪。  
       这座城市有着蓬勃的生命力。它是意大利工业城市的翘楚，也是世界时尚之都；它是斯福尔扎和维斯孔蒂两大家族的发源地，也是伦巴第地区的中心枢纽。金色的圣母像矗立于主座教堂的尖塔顶点之上，俯瞰着古老而又摩登的的米兰。  
       「八辆绿色的了，」洛塔尔说。  
       「那明明是灰的！」尤尔根大笑起来，轻巧地跳过了面前的水洼。  
       「绿的。」  
       「灰的。」  
       「绿的。」  
       「灰的，带绿色条纹。」  
       「是啊，和车身一样宽的条纹。」他们都笑了。  
       「好吧，洛塔尔，出于对你的尊敬，我姑且就把它当作绿色的吧。」  
       大街上的有轨电车多如过江之鲫，不同的颜色和大小令人看得眼花缭乱。小型摩托车呼啸而过，消失在狭窄的巷道里。到处都听得见意大利语，其间还夹杂了德语，法语，日语，英语……  
       「十二辆橙色的了，」安迪指了指，「你们俩今天输得都够惨的。」  
       「等着瞧吧，」洛塔尔作出一副愤愤不平的样子，「等我们走到目的地了再看谁是赢家。」  
       「没错，」尤尔根笑着拍了拍手，「九辆红色的！」  
       「九辆绿的！」洛塔尔指向另一条街上的一辆。  
       「你们今天运气不行啊，」安迪露出一个胜利在握的笑容，「十三十四，都是橙色的。」  
       「哼，」洛塔尔作了个鬼脸。「提醒我一下，到底是谁一开始要数电车的？」  
       他们望着彼此，又大笑了起来。一辆小型摩托车从他们身边飞梭而过。太阳已经在下沉了，夕照把楼房都镀上了一层温暖的黄色，而街道两边有各色的玫瑰盛开。  
       「十辆绿的了。」  
       「十辆红的。」  
       「发现没？我们的总是一对一对来。」  
       「我的也是。十五和十六。」  
       「洛塔尔，我们的颜色没选好，」尤尔根一只手搭上他的肩。  
       「下次我们就学聪明了。」

  
       距离中心广场越近，游客就越多。来客们带着相机和地图，或游荡或坐观这座城市的美丽。一群女孩子发现他们在说德语，于是过来问他们斯福尔扎古堡要怎么走。安迪很利索地解释了一番，女孩子们满意而去。  
       「你确定你给她们指的路是正确的？」洛塔尔问道。  
       「我知道古堡是在那个方向。剩下的嘛她们自己能找到。」  
       主座教堂在他们面前高耸而立。夕阳将那圆顶染成了金色，而阴影在教堂的立面上绘出了各种奇形怪状的装饰图案。在数不清是鸽子多还是人多的广场上，国父维托里奥·伊曼纽二世的雕塑注视着欢乐的人群。  
       洛塔尔指向了他们在找的那家咖啡店：「我们是要坐里面还是坐在外面凉棚下？」  
       「当然是外面！」尤尔根听起来几乎要怒了。「这么美的傍晚，为什么要和一群人挤在一个房间里？」  
       他的同伴们以笑声作答。  
       「你猜对了啊，洛塔尔。」  
       「根本猜都不用猜。他一向都是这么说的。」洛塔尔挥手赶走了一只试图落到他肩膀上的胆大包天的鸽子。  
       他们在红色的凉棚下找了张桌子坐下，很快就过来了一个笑容满面的服务生，而尤尔根开始用他那还不流利的意大利语和他说话。附近有个小小的乐队在演奏法兰多拉舞曲，乐手们个个身着颜色鲜丽的斯福尔扎时代服装，引来了一群拉着他们求合影的日本游客。  
       「现在，」安迪瞥了一眼手表。「让我们看看我们得等他们多久吧。」  
       「应该快了。」  
       「啊，就算他们没忘记和我们约了见面，也没被教练留下来延长训练，那两个家伙也可能会迷路的。」  
       「我发现你是个悲观主义者，洛塔尔，」尤尔根笑着说。  
       「我了解他们。他们不管在哪儿都能迷路。」  
       服务员为他们拿来了冰淇淋和咖啡——尤尔根和安迪的是拿铁，而洛塔尔的是双份浓咖啡。  
       「我想起来了。奥尔多昨天和我说罗马那边出了什么事情，」安迪盯着他甜点里面的水果。「你们有听说什么吗？」  
       「他们又在罢工了——听说本来应该是今天的。是邮政系统还是什么。在罗马这种事情不是家常便饭吗。你为什么问这个？」  
       「因为我觉得他们罢工的理由很好玩啊，我听说——」  
       尤尔根打断了他：「等等，我好像看到我们的现实主义者了。」安迪和洛塔尔又笑了起来。  
       尤尔根跑到广场上挥手叫道：「鲁道夫！」  
       鲁迪转过身来向他们挥手。安迪挪了一把椅子到他们的桌子边来。鲁迪过来和他们握手，大家各自坐下。

  
       「你把贝特霍尔德藏哪里去了？」洛塔尔问道。  
       「他说他今晚有事。」  
       「什么事？」  
       「重要的事。」鲁迪微笑着说。  
       服务生又过来了，鲁迪点了他要的东西。  
       「关于明天的比赛，在战术方面你能给我们透点消息吗？朋友之间嘛。」尤尔根笑得很纯洁。  
       「没问题啊，但是战术什么的我怎么会懂。教练说的时候我都没听……」  
       「那你们阵容是怎样的？」安迪也加入了进来。  
       「十个人在场上外加一个守门员。这一点我能确定。」  
       「几个前锋？」  
       「噢，我数不到那么多。」  
       「那后卫呢？」  
       鲁迪大笑起来。  
       「特拉帕托尼这是派了你们来当间谍吗？」  
       「亏你想得出这种话！」洛塔尔反驳道。「我们怎么当得了间谍。战术什么的我们一向听过就忘。我们问你只是因为我们想知道，我们在罗马的朋友们打算明天要怎么输给我们。」  
       服务生端来了一杯浓咖啡给鲁迪，却在这过程中差点撞上了尤尔根。尤尔根咕哝了一句。  
       「呃，你说什么？」安迪问道。  
       「没什么，对于服务水平的评价罢了，」尤尔根微笑着回答。  
       「是施瓦本方言里骂人的话，用来表达对一个男人最高级别的不满。我没解释错吧？」  
       「一点不错，」尤尔根笑得更灿烂了。洛塔尔和安迪也笑了起来。  
       「尤尔根，」洛塔尔的语调很惊讶，「你是在教他施瓦本方言里的脏话吗？」  
       「就那些最基本的。」尤尔根和鲁迪对望了一眼。「这样的话，如果他有朝一日来斯图加特，被人骂了就能骂回去了。」  
       「这两个家伙啊。」安迪大笑。

  
       乐队开始演奏一支他们再熟悉不过的曲子。他们静下来，倾听曼陀林的乐声。  
       「爱神主宰人世间……」先是尤尔根，然后洛塔尔也跟着他小声唱了起来。他们的声音很低，只有同伴们才能听见。  
       「甜胜蜜糖苦似胆，游戏花丛永不倦；甜胜蜜糖苦似胆，爱神主宰人世间……」  
       「好极了，」鲁迪鼓掌道。「后面的呢？」  
       「我唱不上去，」尤尔根微笑着说，「洛塔尔？」  
       「我不知道词。」  
       他们再度安静了下来。曲末之后乐队立刻接上了一支欢快而明亮的法兰多拉舞曲。有些听众干脆跳起了舞来，使得周围的游客们喜笑颜开。  
       「我可知道了，等我们组乐队灌金曲的时候该让谁来当主唱。」安迪说。

  
       影子在地面上越拉越长，夜幕即将降临米兰，而他们继续谈笑风生。巨大的金色夕阳消失在房屋的背后，路灯已经亮了起来。立于主座教堂穹顶之上的金身圣母，这座城市的保护者，正在最后一束阳光中熠熠生辉。

  
**END**

  


**Author's Note:**

> 作者写于2006/05/12  
> 译者译于2014/07/26
> 
> 译者注：在文中他们唱的歌为1968年电影版《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中的名曲《What is a Youth》。曲词皆美，大力推荐。
> 
> 原文：http://darrus.livejournal.com/48292.html  
> 授权：http://archiveofourown.org/comments/13231626


End file.
